


Taking Chances

by sullacat



Series: Taking Chances [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim though he knew Leonard McCoy. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> for my Schmoop Bingo card - coffee shop. These characters are not mine, no infringement intended.

Coming back hadn't been what he expected.

Not that Jim knew what to expect, but this, this wasn't it. Crowds, reporters, questions. Hero worship. Anger and hatred. Final exams.

Everyone looking at him. But for the first time in his life, Jim wasn't interested in having all these eyes on him. These people wanted _the story_ , his story, without any real regard to _him_ , who he was, or how he was doing. And when 'They' found out _who_ he was? During his time at the Academy, Jim had never made much of being the son of George Kirk, wanted to get by on his own merit.

But now photos of his father were plastered alongside his own on every information vid that blared out of news portals all over the damned place. It made Jim desperately wish he were back up in space, back on his ship.

The best and worst week of his life. He had been captain of the _Enterprise_ , and a damn good one at that, for just a few days. Jim knew now without a doubt there was nothing else in the world he wanted more than to be a starship captain. Despite the enormous challenges - broken ship, broken crew- they'd worked together and made it back, he and his crew... and Bones.

It should have been uncomfortable between them that week on board, but it wasn't. During the day things were as they always were, but so much busier, the ship woefully undermanned; sixteen hour shifts were not uncommon for anyone. Both men had things to do and people to deal with, each their own problems in their own spheres, and with the exception of the twice-daily briefing Jim called for senior staff, they simply didn't have time to wander into each other's space.

Except at night.

It was unspoken, after that first night, that they'd crash in the same room again. Gamma shift had long since started when they showed up, Bones first, followed soon by Jim, wandering into their room. A few words passed between them, Bones' gave an updated medical report on Pike's progress, and then they lay down again, arms and legs finding their way around the other's body. They kept their pants on and not much else happened, as tired as they were. It was more like passing out in each other's arms, like giant security blankets wrapping around each other. No more words spoken, the briefest bits of affection shared between them as they held each other and slept like the dead.

This went on for five days, as the _Enterprise_ limped back to the Sol system and Earth.

 

Once there, however, things got crazy for Jim. Meetings with Starfleet Command and the Academy board. Reporters trying to get close to him, wanting that interview that he refused to give. Cadets looking sideways at him as he took his last tests, those people who had obeyed him without question a few days ago now narrowing their eyes as he passed, whispering to each other, and he had no idea why.

Worse, four days after they'd returned, Jim still hadn't heard from Bones. Everyone was going to the same meetings and interrogations, so it was understandable that Bones might be busy... but four days? On the fifth morning, Jim got tired of waiting for Bones to contact him, so he pulled out his comm device and started typing.

2258.53:0908 sfa.kirk_jt: What you doing?  
2258.53:0945 sfa.mccoy_lh: In Atlanta, home for a few days. Seeing the family. You?

Jim looked at that message for a while, words that had no meaning for him. _Home. Family_. Made sense, Bones wanted to see the people he loved, cared about. People who were important to him, especially after what happened to them all. Jim typed out a couple casual replies before eventually deleting them, and Bones' message as well.

Wasn't important, he supposed, trying to ignore the aching feeling inside him. Not like what they had was real, or anything.

All of a sudden, Jim wanted to be any place but here. Needed to get away, to think. Be alone for a while without anyone looking at him or asking him questions or any of that shit. Turning his comm device off, he jumped on the back of his bike, drove to the public transport station in San Fransisco, and took the first shuttle out of the city, not caring where the fuck he landed.

 

A week later he was back in San Fransisco, only because he had to give testimony at the official hearing regarding the _Narada_ incident, as it was now being called. Exiting the transport shuttle at the station with the bag of clothes he'd picked up on his travels, the first place he headed to was the bathroom. Feeling much better when that bit was over, Jim headed toward the exit door, digging into his pocket for the key to his bike, hopefully still parked where he left it. Just as he was about to head out to the back lot, a familiar face appeared out of the corner of his eyes. _Bones_ , who looked like he'd just gotten off his own shuttle coming back from somewhere.

Jim watched him for a moment from a distance. Bones looked around, checking out the arrivals/departures board, then frowned and shook his head before headed out the front door. Jim smiled a little at that, seeing his friend so naturally suspicious. It was comforting, for some strange reason. Familiar.

Now to find out where he was going...

Across the street, it seemed, to the innocuous coffee shop, the sort that always seemed to spring up around public transport stations. Busy, too, despite the late afternoon hour. He watched Bones get in line, shifting his travel bag from one shoulder to the next, and casually stepped behind him in line. "You're stepping on my toes, mister," he murmured quietly, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Bones turned around quickly, hitting the woman in front of him in line with his bag. "...Sorry," he said automatically before he saw Jim's face. "Oh, _you_ ," he growled, his eyes not nearly as upset as his voice (but still, a little ticked off). "Excuse me, ma'am," he added to the woman who eyed them both, then turned around to place her order. "What are you doing here?" Bones asked Jim, his face finally relaxing into what was almost a smile.

Jim pointed at the shuttle station. "Just got back, for the meeting tomorrow," he said, patting his small bag. "You too?"

"Yeah," Bones nodded. "Got twenty minutes until the next shuttle to campus, thought I'd grab some coffee." Then it was his turn to order, coffee black, then pointed at Jim, who ordered hot cocoa, ignoring the pained expression Bones gave him. They stepped to the side and waited for their drinks to be made, starting to cautiously watch each other now that the immediate pleasantries were done.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, when he heard his name. Reaching for his drink, he waited for Bones to get his, then went to sit down at one of the soft chairs they had set aside for their customers. It took a moment for Bones to finish making his coffee his way, and Jim laughed to himself as he watched his friend add sugar and milk, in exacting proportions, apparently not trusting the staff to do it right. Little things like that he'd missed, just being around his friend.

Were they friends still? Had that changed?

"So, how you doing?" Bones asked, breaking the silence as he sat down and took a sip from his hot drink.

"Good. Fine," Jim replied, giving the right answers, the ones everyone wanted to hear... except those people wanting him to be broken, and they were out there too.

Bones didn't look like he was buying it, though. "Looked for you before I left," he said, earning a bit of a dark look from Jim. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Jim took a long drink from his cocoa. Unless his comm devise was broken, Bones hadn't tried to contact him since they'd returned to Earth. _Guess he feels guilty now_ , Jim thought with a sigh. "I was around," he said. "Must have missed your call." _Way to sound like desperate, Jim. Nice._

Bones shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Figured you wanted to be alone," he finally admitted. "I know everyone was beating down your door, I didn't wanna be- you know. Didn't want to bother you."

That sort of made sense, in a Leonard McCoy way. "I- maybe. I dunno. Sorry," Jim stammered out. "No big deal."

"No, I shoulda come by to see you. Just didn't know..." Bones looked back up at the screen on the wall, the news reel had gotten to the end and was starting over again, the images of Jim and Nero and George and Vulcan flashing by again. He could see Bones wince, turn his head away. "Thought they might be done with that by now."

"Apparently not," Jim muttered, taking another long sip of his drink. "How was your trip?" he asked, seeing the small traveling bag on the floor next to Bones, who shrugged.

"Okay," he answered, not looking too excited. "Good, I guess."

Jim frowned, wondering if something bad had happened. "How's your girl?" he asked, curious.

There, that did it. A smile broke out across that handsome face, frown lines dropping like falling leaves. "Beautiful. Smart. Big, really, really big," he added with a sad sigh. "We spent some good time together." He looked over at Jim, tilting his head. "And what about you, Jim? Where you been?"

Jim shrugged with what he hoped was casualness. "Around," he said. "Vegas for a few days," Jim laughed. "Then just driving around, camping out." He'd considered stopping by Riverside then changed his mind when he investigated it more. No way he was interested in being part of the whole 'Hometown of Starfleet Heroes - George Kirk and Jim Kirk' pride-fest that the city was putting on for their new crowd of tourists.

"You and your camping," Bones laughed, until even Jim cracked a smile. It was a joke between them, Jim working for three years now to show Bones how fun camping could be. It remained a losing battle, Jim chuckled to himself, recalling their last trip, how they'd gone to sleep hungry because Bones somehow lost the fishing poles in the lake.

Jim had eaten better this time around, on his own, but it was different now. He'd never felt alone before, traveling by himself. Something had changed, somewhere in these three years. Being alone... now it was lonely.

And he didn't like it. "Just wait," he told Bones, pointing at him. "I found a new place, water so clear even you can't complain."

"Meh," Bones grumbled, but grinned, and Jim knew Bones would go with him, bitching and moaning the whole time. And Jim knew it would be great. He was about to tell him that when he saw Bones' face fall. "Ah, fuck," the doctor said, seeing the train heading to the Academy pass by. "Well that's great," he grumbled, tossing his crumpled napkin to the table. "Missed the damned-"

"Bones." Jim gave him an 'Are you serious?' look, then shook the keys to his cycle in Bones' face. "Ready whenever you are."

The doctor chuckled at that. "Right. Forgot, I guess. Been a long week." He took a long swig, then put the mug down. "You don't mind?"

Finishing his mug as well, Jim shook his head. "Don't be stupid. Let's go," he said, and they headed toward the parking lot, then down the highway toward the Academy.

They headed back just as the sun began setting. They'd ridden together like this before many times, Bones sitting behind Jim. There was always some level of touching, it couldn't be helped. But it was different now, somehow. Bones' arms felt comfortable wrapping around him automatically, and Jim wondered if Bones was even aware how close they were now, pressed together. How good it felt to feel Bones next to him like this, his hands lightly resting on Jim's waist.

Carefully, Jim took his hand off one of the handlebars and covered Bones' hand, squeezing it lightly. _Missed you, Bones._

Warm breath at his neck felt good, as did the fingers spreading across his abdomen. Bones' hands were large and gentle, and one of them snuck under Jim's shirt and caressed the warm skin there. Jim groaned, knowing Bones could feel the rumble against his chest.

Jim pulled up to Bones' dorm, almost two weeks to the day that they'd first kissed in the park. Just a few days, really, but a lifetime ago. "Come inside?" he heard Bones whisper behind him, and Jim turned around in his seat, sliding one hand on Bones' face. Roughened, stubbly skin under his fingers felt electric, and Jim pulled him close and kissed him, falling deep into it. Too long since he'd had this kind of tenderness, from anyone really, but fuck, this was _Bones_ , and that made it a million times better. And even more surprising, this was Bones initiating it, asking him inside. Unexpected and amazing, all at the same time.

 

They made it into Bones' dorm room, barely, before slamming into each other. Jim's hands had Bones' shirt off his body with one graceful tug, his eyes dancing as he dropped his mouth and flicked his tongue over a small, brown nipple. Bones let out a breath at that touch, his hand grabbing Jim's head and pulling it up, kissing him deep and long in response. Then Bones took longer with Jim's t-shirt, nuzzling at Jim's neck while he slowly pulled the shirt over his head. "Fuckin' tease," Jim groaned, shirt finally uncovering his face and they kissed again with growing familiarity, kisses that tasted of cocoa and coffee.

Stumbling toward the sofa, Bones fell first, pulling Jim down on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs. Jim's hand slid down to cup Bones' ass, pulling it close against himself and groaning at the feel of the hard length against his own jean-covered cock. "Want you," he said, words kissed into Bones' mouth. "Want you so bad." When had it ever felt like this? Jim couldn't remember the last time sex made him this excited and nervous, but fuck, his heart was racing and all he could think was _more_.

Bones' hands were on his face again, then his shoulders, his back, his arms. Jim felt his body being touched, studied with rough fingertips. Then Bones thrust slowly against Jim and both men moaned. "...Jim," Bones breathed, forehead pressed against Jim's shoulder.

Jim felt Bones plucking at the button on his jeans, working them open, and he kissed him again slow as Bones' hand slipped inside and felt him. He pushed his hardness into Bones' hand with a moan and quickly began working on Bones' pants, until both men were stroking each other. It felt so good, so perfect, and Jim couldn't believe this was happening. All the time he wanted this, wanted Bones and couldn't have him... to be here now, touching him, seeing that look of need on Bones' face aimed at him. "You got something we can use?" he asked, his voice low and rough. A simple question, to see how far Bones wanted to go.

Bones nodded with a shy grin. "Yeah, hold on," he murmured into Jim's neck. Pulling back, Jim got to really look at Bones now, and fuck he looked so good. His eyes were dark with this hunger that Jim hadn't ever seen before. How could they be friends for so long and Jim never seen this side of his best friend? Bones was gorgeous standing there, half-dressed and hard, the tip of his thick cock poking out the top of his underwear. "Wait here," Bones told him, a little laugh as he touched Jim's shoulder. "You don't... don't go anywhere."

As if. "Not going anywhere," Jim repeated, watching Bones head to his bedroom. As senior medical staff, Bones had one of the larger dorm suites, which while still not that big, at least had a separate bedroom and living area, with this couch that Jim had crashed on many a time. But never like this, he thought to himself as he lay back, kicking off his shoes.

But when he stood to take off his pants something on the table caught his attention. Taking a few steps forward, Jim saw it was a picture in one of those clear protective frames. Bones, looking young, really young, holding this tiny baby. Jim couldn't stop looking at his face, so peaceful and happy and full of life and wonder.

Flipping it over, he saw writing, a woman's handwriting, he guessed from the neat script. _Len and Baby Jo, meeting each other. Love at first sight._ Everything else in his head stopped as he studied the photograph. Unbelievable, the idea that Bones used to be Len, had a totally different life from the one he had now.

Suddenly a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey," Bones said, standing in the doorway and sounding a little confused. He walked over to the table where Jim was looking at the picture. "You okay? Something wrong?" he asked, worried, cautious, standing there with his pants still undone and a tube of lubricant in his hand.

"No, nothing wrong," Jim answered softly with a shake his head. "I just... I saw this and... I don't know." Looking over at Bones, he gave a small smile, waving the photograph around. "You don't talk about her." _Where the fuck is this coming from, Jim?_ he thought to himself, half dressed, the mood slipping away with each moment. _What are you doing?_

"Not much to say," Bones answered, taking the picture with a sigh. "Didn't think you wanted to hear about her."

There was a sadness in his eyes when he looked at her picture, and all of a sudden Jim wanted to understand it. "Tell me?" he said, putting the picture back on the table. "What's she like?"

Bones watching his face for a while, like he was weighing the idea. "C'mere," he finally said, walking to his traveling bag, dropping the forgotten tube of lubricant on the arm of the sofa. Digging around in the bag, he pulled out another datapad, and began loading photos onto the screen in a series. "These are from last week. She's six now," he said, clicking on the picture to start a video.

Suddenly, Jim could see her, with Bones' crooked smile and hazel eyes alive on her face. She laughed and jumped around outside, chatting like a chatterbox as she danced around Bones' long legs, tripping on his feet. In the background Jim could see a big house and sensible car, trees and a playground and a dog, all the things that said 'home'. "Is that where you lived?" he asked, suddenly curious about Bones' life before him.

"Nah," Bones answered, flipping to another video, this one of the two of them curled up in a big chair, reading a story book to each other. Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched Bones patiently sound out the big words for the little girl on his lap, stroking her hair gently. "She sold our house when she remarried." It was strange thinking about his friend living this everyday sort of life; normal job, wife, house, kid. That wasn't the man he knew. That was someone else, that 'Len' person. Wasn't Bones. _His_ Bones.

"You miss it all?" he asked quietly, a little worried about the answer.

"Sometimes," Bones said after a moment, flipping faster through the pics now, stopping every once in a while at a particularly funny or cute one before putting it away with a look of finality on his face. "But what you gonna do about it, right?" he added quietly with a little shrug.

Shit. "Sorry, Bones," Jim told him, suddenly furious at himself for bringing this all up right now. One hand lifted to rest on Bones' bicep. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't-" Bones started, covering Jim's hand with his own, squeezing lightly. "Everything happens for a reason." A tiny quirk on his lips. "Maybe I was supposed to be here."

"You were," Jim said, looking at Bones intently. _For me. Here with me_ , that part went unsaid, but the look on Bones' face said that he heard those unspoken words.

Taking a step closer to him, Bones lifted his arms and wrapped them tight around Jim. "You wanna stay here tonight?" A hopeful, wary look accompanied that loaded question, tired eyes that looked a hundred years old.

Entanglement, that's what he'd called Bones before. Sleeping with him wasn't going to be a casual fuck. It would mean something more, something that would linger long after they were done fucking tonight. It would mean they were a _them_ , that Jim would agree to become a _real_ part of Bones' life. It meant letting go of a certain way of acting, of talking.

Lifting his hand up to hold Bones' face, Jim kissed him softly. _Did he really want this?_ "Oh yeah," he said. "More than anything."

Bones' eyes brightened. "Good," he growled low, answering back with his own kiss, deep and lingering, "...'cause I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Taking Bones' hand, Jim followed him back toward the bedroom. He kissed Bones' shoulder as they walked. "First one to fall asleep buys breakfast in the morning," he chuckled, reaching over to grab the tube of lube laying on the arm of the sofa as he passed by.

The smile that lit up Bones' face was worth any pain he might feel later if it all went bad. This, right here and now, this was _good_ , worth taking that chance, and Jim planned on holding on to this feeling and this man for as long as he could.


End file.
